The Calling - Wherever You Will Go Music Video
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: song fic Sirus Black and James Potter point off view watching over Harry Potter as he grows up through books 1-4


The Calling - Wherever You Will Go   
Deedlit Magic -  
  
Scene opens on the picture of James and Lilly Potter's wedding day. They smile happliy, Sirus lifts his glass in salute to them. Next is a picture where Lilly is pregnant. James stands hehind her holding her against him and Sirus is feeling the baby kick. Then they are holding baby Harry.  
  
{So lately been wondering }  
James sits with Harry in his lap, looking down at him.   
  
{Who will be there to take my place? }  
He looks across the table at Sirus and holds out a paper.  
  
{When I'm gone, you'll need love }  
"Voldemort is Unstoppable" They look at each other, then James kisses Harry on the head. Sirus leaves.  
  
{To light the shadows on your face }  
The scene changes to Lilly dancing around with baby Harry, they both are laughing. James is sitting and watching them.  
  
{If a greater wave shall fall }  
The door bursts open and James jumps to his feet. Lilly runs with Harry as a green light flashes behind her.  
  
{It'll fall upon us all }  
She puts Harry down in the crib and turns as the dark figure apears in the doorway  
  
{With those dreams that are set in stone }  
The green light flashes and Lilly goes down, then another is aimed at the crib.  
  
{Could you make it on your own? }  
Howling baby Harry lays in his crib with his newly made scar.  
  
{If I could, then I would }  
Harry enters a room in his pajamas, then looks into the mirror of Erised.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
His parents stand behind him in the mirror, smiling.  
  
{Way up high, or down low }  
The magical car flies over head. Harry slides down into the basalisk's lair.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
He puts a hand against his heart and smiles.  
  
{And maybe I'll find out }  
Sirus sits in his prison cell, looking at the paper. His fist clenches around it.  
  
{A way to make it back someday }  
Padfoot walks down the street.  
  
{To watch you, to guide you }  
He piers out of the alley, then he is sitting in the Quidditch stands.  
  
{Through the darkest of your days }  
The demenotrs walk on to the field.  
  
{If a greater wave shall fall }  
Harry falls off of his broom and hurtles towards the ground.  
  
{And fall upon us all }  
He slows as he hits and lays motionless. Padfoot jumps to his Paws.  
  
{Then I hope theres someone out there }  
Albus Dumbledore appears at Harry's side and Padfoot relaxes a bit.  
  
{Who can bring me back to you }  
He turns and runs off into the forrest.  
  
{If I could, then I would }  
He is his human form, standing over Harry, looking at him warmly.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
They stand together on the top of a tower, Buckbreak with them.  
  
{Way up high, or down low }  
Buckbeak and Sirus Fly up into the sky. He looks back down on his God-son.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
Pidwigen flys along side the train as Harry, Hermione, and Ron go home.  
  
{Run away with my heart }  
Sirus sits and reads his letters.  
  
{Run away with my hope }  
He speaks with Harry in the harth of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
{Run away with my love }  
Padfoot stands on the edge of Hogsmeade and wags his tail as they approach.  
  
{I know now just quite how }  
Harry Faces Voldemort, they cast a spell at the same time. Harry forces his power into Voldemort's.  
  
{my life and love might still go on }  
James's memory comes out of the wand and looks at Harry. Lilly follows.  
  
{In your heart, in your mind }  
They smile at him before tuning on Voldemort.  
  
{I'll stay with you for all of time }  
Harry brakes away and runs through the death eaters to grab Cedric's body and summons the cup to him.  
  
{If I could, then I would }  
Hermione, the Weasleys, and Padfoot surround Harry's hospital bed.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
He looks down at Padfoot and puts a hand on his head appreciatively.  
  
{Way up high, or down low }  
Flash back of Harry facing the dragon on his Firebolt, then him saving Ron and the little girl from lake.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
Flash back of the three of them sit together in the library  
  
{If I could turn back time}  
Blurry version of Sirus goes into Lilly and Jame's house  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
Flash back of Hagrid comes out of the house as Sirus pulls up on his flying moter bike.  
  
{If I could make you mine }  
Blurry version of Sirus flying off with baby Harry.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
Flash back of Sirus gives Hagrid his bike and tearfully watches them leave. Then he turns away.  
  
{I'll go wherever you will go }  
Sirus takes Harry's hand. They look at each other for a moment before he turns back to Padfoot and leaves the hospital wing... 


End file.
